This invention relates to fluid pump systems, and more particularly relates to improved fluid delivery apparatus adapted for use in surgical procedures to deliver a continuous supply of sterile fluid, wherein a replaceable pump cartridge is employed.
In surgical procedures, particularly laparoscopic procedures, irrigation solution, typically sterile saline is directed under pressure to irrigate the surgical site. In order to ensure the sterile condition of the pressurized fluid, the fluid pump and delivery systems must also be in sterile condition which has required the effort and attention of skilled personnel to prepare sterilized equipment, and to sterilize the pumping apparatus preparatory to each procedure.
In addition, the surgeon often prefers to employ a pulsating stream of the pressurized irrigation fluid, for example, to facilitate disintegration of clots or dislodgement of severed tissue. Heretofore, irrigation pumping units have been limited to either a continuous irrigation stream or a pulsating stream, requiring use of multiple equipment to accommodate choice of irrigation stream condition. These disadvantages are eliminated by the system and apparatus in accordance with the present invention.